


no future

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, both chapters are pretty short, but i think the pacing works better that way, but not really, everything basically happens a bit more quickly minus lio, galo sorta goes mind numb, galolio if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based from the line// "come on, eat. it's your last supper"galo is executed before lio breaks free.
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, eat. It's your last supper.” 

Galo ignored the implications behind her sentence, it went over his head quicker than it should of, but who was he to blame? Himself? It seemed better than blaming innocents or Kray— no matter what’d he'd done, he still saved Galo’s life. 

But, that wasn't entirely fair, shouldn't Galo be saving the Burnish? Lio? He wasn't a rescuer for  _ nothing _ , but he was powerless. 

Heris left as quickly as she arrived. He couldn't blame her, either, she wanted best for her sister. He'd want the same if he had any.

Galo’s appetite gradually dwindled down the more he thought about everything that had happened, would he responsible for the mass genocide of the Burnish? He should have used his head, escaped from Kray’s grasp and told the rest of the team, and Lio— but would it be enough? Would Ignis brush off the situation of them not being able to do  _ anything?  _ Would Aina help? Lucia?

_ Anybody? _

He began to feel claustrophobic, the cell felt like it was shrinking by the second, as was his time. 

The meal would be cold by now, how long had he been thinking? His head felt numb, it was unnaturally cold. Or maybe just him. 

Galo began to wonder if Lio was okay, he hoped,  _ prayed  _ even. 

It felt like forever before the door opened again, cuffs attached again, and being led out. 

The sun was nearing the horizon, Heris stood off to the side, she looked guilty.

He didn't blame her.

Galo was led down a narrow corridor, into a glowing elevator, it went up a couple of levels. 

He watched thoughtlessly as the numbers increased, the hazy blue glow dissipated ever so often, and how the guards checked him over, looking for signs of life, maybe.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Galo was taken into a room, everything was spinning when he was forced to stand still against the wall, before Kray’s voice at least.

“You know, I never thought I’d have to do this myself.” He acted clueless, and what for?

He ordered the guards to leave, they left, it was just him and Kray— the man who saved his life, albeit about to execute him. 

Somewhere in Galo felt like this was to be expected, he missed so many red flags because of his idiocy. Now, the Burnish would be subjected to torture until they die. 

“It's a shame the mortality rate didn't catch up in time.” He was taken aback, was it not Kray who helped him become a firefighter?

“And to execute the insolent fool who helped create my image, truly a cruel fate.” Spite and humour behind his words, Galo couldn't breathe. 

He wasn't sure when he lost his senses, everything felt hot— He heard Kray’s voice over the heat, or so he thought.

Something about Burnish spasms and using Galo to create an image. 

Ah, that's right, he was Galo. 

But he didn't feel surprised, nor betrayed, his mind stayed cool while his body alight.

Was he screaming? He couldn't feel a thing. 

The room rumbled, the heat subdued for a second, temporary shock, before a blast that knocked Galo off his feet.

He managed to stand through that?  _ What a champ.  _

A pitiful laugh and a mumble of false apologies before his body collapsed in on himself, white spots danced in his charred vision, like aliens travelling from star to star. 

For a moment, Galo forgave himself for not holding on, for letting his mind become a pool of ice and for betraying his own ideals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this kinda suxs but i rushed it xoxo


End file.
